Current systems and methods for delivering customer service utilize Interactive Voice Response (IVR) systems and Automatic Call Distribution (ACD) systems to input and process a customer's response to a request when calling to a third party customer service. The IVR and ACD systems may provide caller ID authentication, and may route customers to the correct call center group to handle their issue. The current processes of identifying and authenticating a customer in a call center may include requesting sensitive data from the customer, such as an account number, a transaction card number, a social security number, a mother's maiden name, a password, and/or other personal data. A customer may be required to wait in a queue to speak with a customer service agent during periods of high call volumes. The customer service systems may also present all possible options to route a customer to a correct call center group before a customer is routed to the desired group.
Current systems for delivering customer service therefore are not only burdensome for customers but also time-consuming and costly for companies providing customer service to these customers.
These and other drawbacks exist.